joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Tweedie
Scott Tweedie= |-|Ascended Scottie= |-|W/ The Ninjas= Summary Scott Tweedie is the Dankest of all Gangsta Prankstas. Powers and Stats Tier: 'High 1-A | -1 | Memetic+ '''Name: '''Scott Tweedie '''Origin: '''Prank Patrol '''Gender: '''Male. '''Age: '''29 '''Classification: '''Dankest of All Gangsta Prankstas, Prince of Pranks. '''Powers and Abilities: ' Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence, Regeneration (True Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8, 9 and 10), Soul Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a Soul), Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality, Conceptual Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Incorporeal, Death Manipulation, Prank Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Rule 34 Manipulation, Phone Manipulation, illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Possibility Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Summoning, Shenanigans Manipulation, Somehow Manipulation, Patrol Manipulation. | All Previous Abilities to a Beyond Infinitely Higher Degree, Prankpotence, Prankscient, Prankpresence. | Scottie and The Ninjas find "Powers and Abilities" to be rather insignificant. 'Attack Potency: '''High Outerversal level (Effortlesly Pranked Elder God Demonbane) | -1 (Put Azathoth's Hand in a bowl of warm water and made him pee himself) | Memetic+ (W/ The Ninjas Scottie is automatically Memetic+) 'Speed: 'Irrelevant (Pranked around Yog-Sothoth in a Planck Instant) | -1 (Smack Cammed The-One-Above-All) | Memetic+ (W/ The Ninjas Scottie is automatically Memetic+) 'Lifting Strength: 'Irrelevant (Effortlessly Pranked the concept of Striking strength and Featherine Augustus Aurora simultaneously) | -1 (Pulled such a complete and Utter Mindfuck of a Prank that it caused The Law of Identity to go insane trying to figure out what the hell happened) | Memetic+ (W/ The Ninjas Scottie is automatically Memetic+) 'Striking Strength: 'High Outerversal Level (Pranked The Overmonitor effortlessly) | -1 (Pranked The Writer by replacing all his Ink with motor oil) | Memetic+ (W/ The Ninjas Scottie is automatically Memetic+) 'Durability: '''High Outerversal Level (Took a barrage of attacks from every other High 1-A after he pranked them all at once, with no damage whatsoever) | -1 (Pranked Undoubtedly First by Convincing him he came last and caused Undoubtedly First to go into an Existential Crisis) | Memetic+ (W/ The Ninjas Scottie is automatically Memetic+) '''Stamina: '''Irrelevant (Pranked The Nameless Mist and The Unnamed Darkness at the same time effortlessly) | -1 (Pranked Kami Tenchi with by giving him a shaken-up can of Coka-Cola) | Memetic+ (W/ The Ninjas Scottie is automatically Memetic+) '''Range: '''High Outerversal Level (Effortlessly Pranked the Demonbane version of Yog-Sothoth) | -1 ( Pranked Divine Presence by tricking him into drinking Coke and eating Mentos) | Memetic+ (W/ The Ninjas Scottie is automatically Memetic+) '''Standard Equipment: The Van His Badge Intelligence: '''High Outerversal Level( Concocted a scheme that spanned the entirety of Azathoth's Dream just so he could Prank him when he woke up) | -1 (Pranked Azathoth (Demonbane) by filling his Bedroom up with glasses full of water, so when he woke up he would step in them and get water everywhere, Tricked The Creator into Unmaking the UminekoVerse) | Memetic+ (W/ The Ninjas Scottie is automatically Memetic+) '''Weaknesses: None. Key: Scott Tweedie | Ascended Scottie | W/ The Ninjas Notable Attacks/Techniques: You've Just Been Pranked By The Prank Patrol: Can say this to Prank anyone. Even if he doesn't actually Prank you, you still get Pranked due to somehow. Badge Show: He can show you his badge and this Auto-Pranks you due to somehow. Summoning: Can summon The Ninja's to help him. Being with The Ninjas automatically boosts all his stats to Memetic+. The Van: Can use his van to make things to Prank you with. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Memetic tier Category:Memetic Category:Pranks Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:TV Show Characters Category:Holyhotsauce's Profiles Category:Tier -1 Category:Ninjas